


跨年炮

by CynthiaX0525



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaX0525/pseuds/CynthiaX0525
Summary: 人生建议：千万别和酒吧里连面部特征都没看清的陌生人打炮。尤其是当这“陌生人”还是你刚分手三个月的前男友。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	跨年炮

人生建议:千万别和酒吧里连面部特征都没看清的陌生人打炮。

尤其是当这“陌生人”还是你刚分手三个月的前男友。

在这个愉快的、即将迎来新千年的夜晚，斯内普和西里斯面面相觑地对坐在酒店房间里，表情沉痛，隔着一张桌子和一个烟灰缸，各自叼着烟，像在抓紧最后的时间为即将逝去的二十世纪做最后的哀悼。

“得了，斯内普，和我上床有那么让你伤心吗?”

“闭嘴，布莱克。”

好吧，事情是这样的。伦敦有一家声名在外的gay吧，进入酒吧的所有人都要提前带好面具，谁也看不出谁的面容- -有性无爱的夜晚本就不需要看清太多，西里斯爱极了这种设计--当然，是在他不小心约到前男友之前。

斯内普甚至已经洗完了澡，湿漉漉的黑发扎成一束躺在胸前，发尖滴下的水浸湿了他的黑色衬衫——总之该看见的不该看见的都能看见。

西里斯的喉结动了动，平复了一下呼吸，继续努力而徒劳无功地劝说他，“419的时候无论对方是谁都当作陌生人，不是吗?”

斯内普怒气冲冲地冲他翻了个白眼，不顾还湿着的头发，伸手捞过大衣重新穿好，一句话都没再浪费，转身走向门外--当然，可惜，没走成。

西里斯霍地起身，在斯内普经过自己身边时一把拽住他，将他抵到墙上，不顾人激烈的挣扎吻了上去。  
西里斯的吻技好得过分，斯内普悲哀地想到。他仍旧控制不住身体本能，抬手抓住了西里斯挺括的衬衫领子揉捏出几条褶皱，随后强忍深入纠缠的欲望把他推开。这简直太过火了。斯内普迫使自己回忆他们分手当天西里斯冰冷的表情，好浇灭不该有的反应。

....他失败了。当他回过神后，西里斯已经趁着他-瞬间的犹豫把他推到床上。于是刚穿上的大衣又被脱下来，不甚在意地扔到地上，连带着那件湿了一块的碍事衬衫和过瘦的牛仔裤统统被西里斯扒下来。屋里气温算不上高，斯内普打了个寒颤，暴露在空气中的皮肤很快覆上一层鸡皮疙瘩，他避开身上人灼灼目光，西里斯的轻笑给他复杂的情绪火上浇油。

他败下阵来，“要做就快点。”

“快点?”西里斯哑然失笑，“这种事还催快，难不成你换口味了?”

说话间，西里斯的手指灵活地挑起内裤一角，指腹微微用力在斯内普俨然已被挑动的性器.上画圈。斯内普闷哼一-声，握住他的手:“别.."后半句话被和着一声喘息一起堵在喉间——西里斯整个握住了它，上下套弄。

斯内普转过头将大半张脸埋进枕头，这种默许给了西里斯更进一步的勇气， 他温柔而不由分说地拉开斯内普的腕，自己手上的动作却毫不受打扰。他的唇一寸寸掠过苍白的皮肤和他记得的所有敏感点--喉结、乳首、腰线，极尽温柔缠绵。就好像他们还是恋人的时候，斯内普不合时宜地想，西里斯仍然知道如何点燃他的欲火。

斯内普不自觉合着西里斯的动作挺腰，男人的身体本没有这么柔软，这姿势让他很快就坚持不住，重重地摔回床里。他的呼吸愈发粗重，心跳快得他自己都隐隐担心。

他并不知道他此刻的神态让西里斯几乎抓狂，不得不深呼吸才能忍住不做扩张直接将他拆吃入腹的欲望。西里斯甩甩头，探身取来丢在床头柜上的润滑剂，却还有闲心举着它问斯内普:“要不你自己来?”

..滚。”斯内普剜他一眼。

西里斯心情颇好地笑笑，食指沾了润滑剂伸向斯内普身下。斯内普提前做过清理，可他几乎整整禁欲了三个月，不属于身体的异物挤进来时还是皱起眉哼了一声;西里斯有些心急，迅速地没入了整根手指，指尖在柔软的肠壁.上四处按压，等到他听见斯内普的呼吸频率趋于正常时才继续动作。剩下两根手指顺利得不像话，西里斯模仿交合的动作熟练地进出，斯内普的呼吸骤然凌乱起来。

“可以了吗?”西里斯低下头，唇瓣轻巧而不着痕迹地掠过人性器顶端，他满意地感受到了颤抖。

斯内普挣扎着从喘息间抢出一句话:“你最好.别等我改主意。”

“遵命。”

西里斯领会精神，抬手将斯内普的双腿折到身前一一他简直迫不及待看斯内普兴奋起来的模样了。

当他进入时，斯内普狠狠咬住了手背才能阻挡那声服软的呻吟，痛感和快感几乎同时顺着他的脊柱- -路爬升，催生神经兴奋后不分彼此地纠缠到四肢百骸，身体本能反戈一击来松懈他的意志力;他绷紧了身子，还没准备好就不得不承受西里斯终于得逞后无法自控的顶弄。他的头不时因激烈，的动作而撞到床头木板——即使这种微小的痛苦完全可以被忽略——旋即被西里斯握住肩膀拉回自己身下。西里斯终于让那张能气死斯内普的嘴换了个作用，俯到他耳边说些该死的下流话。

“你果然没忘记我，西弗勒斯——至少你的身子还没有，呣？你仍旧很享受。”

“我没有!”斯内普微微恼怒地反驳，可微弱的声气怎么听来怎么让人难以信服，他于是气急地咬.上西里斯近在咫尺的肩。西里斯纵容他的动作，伸手揽住他单薄的后背将他圈在怀里，摩挲着温暖湿润的皮肤。斯内普不想承认，可他的确怀念这种感觉——这种在他多年忍受孤独之后、有一个怀抱能将自己完全托付的感觉。他鲜少在外人面前流露出这种软弱的情绪，就连西里斯都习惯了前男友的讥讽、冷漠与疏离。他一-怔，动作都温柔了许多。

“西弗，我们复合吧。”他趁热打铁。

斯内普放开他的肩膀，在身体的起伏中低声喘息，没有回应。西里斯无声地叹气，只好放任自己沉溺于这一晌的欢愉，抛开这个可能扫兴的话题。

街上的新年气氛更浓了，从窗户外隐隐约约透过来的人群欢呼倒计时的声音和电视里传出来的混杂在一起。斯内普并没能成功分太久神，这个该死的布莱克依旧掌控着他的身体;西里斯毫无章法地冲撞，只在每- -声倒计时响起时狠狠地顶弄到他的敏感点。

“十——”

他在心里用之前不屑于说出口的咒骂"祝福”了布莱克一-万次，别过头试图找到什么东西能堵住他即将出口的呻吟——好吧，该死，他无法拒绝这种快感。

“六——”

他终于失败了，破碎的低吟断断续续地从张合的唇间溜出，带了一点鼻音。他抬手将五指插入西里斯的发间，似乎是在欲望的浪潮中寻求-丝足以托身的慰藉，自己都没意识到他呢喃着他的名字。

“西里斯..慢点——呃啊...”他的手脱力垂落，无助地抓紧枕头，无意识蜷缩又收紧手指，这动作和声音让西里斯头皮一麻。

“四——”

他几乎忍不住了，可西里斯却突然伸手握住了他的下体。斯内普剧烈颤抖了一下，努力从让他羞耻的呻吟中挤出一句:“——我真他妈是疯了。”

西里斯敏锐地捕捉到这句话，“二十世纪的最后一天，疯又怎么样?”

斯内普恶狠狠瞪他一眼，因为漆黑的眸蒙上的一层潋滟雾气而没什么威慑力。

...三、二、一——新年快乐!

西里斯应着这一-声松 了手，最后一次顶上那一点;斯内普试图将呻吟藏进一声咒骂——显然失败了一一他的腰向上弯曲，差不多把自己整个送入西里斯怀中，星星点点白浊溅上他略显瘦弱的胸口。他剧烈地喘息，双眼片刻失神。

“新年快乐，西弗勒斯。”西里斯的语气堪称温和——在他们分手以后，这难能可贵。但斯内普发现他并没有射出来，他很快知道了他的意图。

他还没从高潮中平复，声音是伪装出的冰冷，但西里斯听出了其中掩藏的浸透情欲的嘶哑…甚至还有慌乱。

“够了，布莱克..我说够了。”

“不，西弗勒斯，我们几乎还有整个晚上呢。”

西里斯笑着展开新一轮攻城掠地，同时俯身将与身下动作不太符合的轻柔的吻落在斯内普颤抖的唇上，堵住他忍无可忍的鸣咽。

今天是新干年的第一天，而他们仍拥有几乎整个晚上。

fin.


End file.
